Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a relay, particularly a miniature relay, wherein a mounting base of insulating material has a contact system and a magnet system attached thereto. A slip-on cover extends to the bottom of the mounting base, through which a coil and contact terminals are brought out. The core of the magnet system is disposed in a direction of the longitudinal axis of the slip-on cover.
A similar relay is disclosed in EP-A-No. 0 127 849. There, the terminals of the fixed contacts and of the moving contacts are firmly moulded in the mounting base. This necessitates a relatively costly and complicated injection-molding process. The contact system is disposed beside the magnet system and driven via an angle armature one free leg of which is pivotable against the end face of the core of the magnet system, and the other free leg of which extends parallel to the yoke and can actuate the moving contact.